Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to information security and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to systems and methods for peer-to-peer discovery and connectivity management.
History of Related Art
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
As a result of advances in communications technology, peer-to-peer (P2P) communication between information handling systems is becoming easier and more prevalent. For example, using Wi-Fi-based P2P networking technology, it is possible to form a small network hosted by a virtual access point on an information handling system. The virtual access point can connect other information handling systems such as, for example, peripheral devices, that are in close proximity. The greater ease and prevalence of potential P2P communication, however, creates new privacy and security concerns. Moreover, the potential for large numbers of disparate devices with which a user can connect can be a confusing proposition for users.